The Lonely Moon Series
by LadyWillow
Summary: An angst filled piece of continuing fan fiction in which Aeka muses about her life. EDITED!
1. Lonely Moon Series Part One - Aeka's Pro...

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi gang, as I've said multiple times before

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi Muyo gang.

Content Disclaimer: I don't know exactly where this series is going, but I do know that this first part is fine. It's a little angsty, but nothing that should offend anyone.

**The Lonely Moon Series**  
_Part One_

Light flooded into the room that Aeka, the First Princess of the planet Jurai, and her Sister Sasami shared.  
Aeka stretched, yawned, and sat up halfheartedly. She really couldn't think of any reason to get up today. she knew without so much as moving off of her futon that downstairs at that very moment, Ryoko would be hanging off of Tenchi as he tried to put his shoes on so he could go check the fields, Tenchi would be playing the all-too familiar 'get-Ryoko-off-of-my-arm-now' game, Mihoshi would have some great dilemma that would be driving Kiyone insane, Washu would be busy doing Tsunami knows what in her lab, Sasami would be playing checkers with Noboyuki-who always lost, and Grandfathe would be at the shrine.

Every day was always the same. And every night, Aeka went to be with the same empty, lost feeling inside. Yet, she was confused, as she didn't know where she had gotten lost from, and what she was now missing.

Aeka sighed, and forced herself to get up, dressed, and downstairs. She noticed, with a wry smile, that she had been correct about the happenings downstairs to the minute details. She groaned, and then went to sit out on the deck until breakfast, just like every morning.

XXXXXX

"Aeka, whatsa matter?" Sasami questioned, concern evident in her adorable pink eyes as she slipped out onto the deck and stood before her big sister.

Breakfast had long since passed, and since then, Aeka had done nothing but sit on the deck and watch a few puffy white clouds move lazily across the summer sky.

"Nothing, Sasami. I am just tired." How many lies did that make that she had told those that she cared about so deeply. She had lost count long ago.

"Well, okay Aeka..." Sasami said gently. She sat next to her for a few moments, waiting to see if her sister would speak again. When she didn't, Sasami stood, and began to walk back into the house. She got only a few steps away, however, when Aeka's voice stopped her.

"Sasami..."

"Yes, Aeka?" Sasami asked, as she turned and walked back to where her sister sat. Aeka turned, and looked at Sasami for only a moment before she pulled her dear sister in for a hug. Sasami was a little confused, but she hugged her big sister back. They sat there on the deck for quite a long time, just hugging. Aeka got strength knowing that the lost ship of her soul could always find port with Sasami, no matter how turned around it got.  
Blissfully, she fell into peaceful slumber.

XXXXXX

When Aeka awoke, she looked up to see that night had fallen, and the pale moon was looking down on her. It was then that she realized what this feeling she had was.

_The moon looks so lonesome, _she thought to herself, _like me..._

Tears filled Aeka's eyes as she watched wisps of clouds flow evenly over the Lonely Moon.


	2. Lonely Moon Series Part Two - Breakdown ...

Same disclaimers as the previous part apply to this one

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tenchi Muyo gang.

**The Lonely Moon Series**  
_Part Two_

It had been a week since Aeka had fallen asleep on the deck. The whole family was shopping for, as Mihoshi called it, 'bonding time'. Of course, the fair-haired woman should have known better. Ryoko spent the whole time hanging off of Tenchi and trying to get a rise out of Aeka. Mihoshi kept accidentally breaking things and Kiyone had to constantly grab her friend's hands like a mother would with a small child, grumbling the whole time.

They had been at the mall for about an hour and a half, and Aeka had long since sat down on a bench. For a while she had watched all the people, but soon it hurt too badly to see them. They were happy, and then had someone to talk to. They were all smiling and laughing.

Two girls were walking by the giant fountain that was nearby. One shoved the other in, and they both laughed. Tears filled Aeka's eyes at the sight. She didn't understand why it hurt so much to see people. She didn't realize what she was doing until she had her knees drawn up to her chest. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her hands over her ears.

XXXXXX

"I don't know why, Ryoko, but I'm kind of worried about her." Tenchi and Ryoko were walking through a shop, and were having a rather good time.

"I know what you mean, Tenchi." Ryoko replied. "I even tried to get her to argue with me and she wouldn't say a word... it's like she doesn't have the strength to fight..." She thought for a moment, "or even to breathe..."

Tenchi nodded in agreement. "It's like she's just giving up… but why?"

Ryoko sighed. "Maybe we should have someone talk to her... like Sasami..."

"Or you could, Ryoko."

Ryoko stared at Tenchi like he had grown a second head.

"Are you insane?"

"No, really Ryoko. I mean, it's obvious that you are concerned, and I think it would be a nice thing to show that to Aeka."

"You do know that she won't tell me anything..."

Tenchi smiled.

"You never know until you try." He said, giving Ryoko a hopeful smile.

XXXXXX

While Tenchi and Ryoko had been talking, they had walked from the shop and down another strip. It was then that Tenchi scanned the area to see where exactly they had ended up.

"Aeka!" He exclaimed. Ryoko looked to where his eyes were glued, and gasped.

--


	3. Lonely Moon Series Part Three - Little W...

Same disclaimers apply to this part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tenchi Muyo gang.

**The Lonely Moon Series**  
_Part Three_

Tenchi and Ryoko saw Aeka curled up into a fetal ball on a nearby bench, her hands clasped firmly over her ears as she made obvious attempts at shutting out the world.

They ran to Aeka's side, and Ryoko looked nervously at Tenchi, who gave her an encouraging smile, and nod. Taking a deep breath, she knelt down on the floor in front of Aeka. She put her hand tentatively on Aeka's arm, which was wrapped tightly around her knees.

"Aeka..?"

Aeka flinched away, and that's when Ryoko heard that the princess was crying.

Ryoko's voice softened. "Aeka... please... what is it? You can tell me..."

Aeka looked up at Ryoko, disbelief in her teary eyes.

"Are you kidding?! You'll use anything I tell you as ammunition against me!" She spat.

Ryoko sighed.

"I'm sorry... I don't... I never want to hurt your feelings, Aeka... believe it or not, I've actually began to think of us as friends... "

Again, Aeka looked up, but this time surprise was evident on her face. Ryoko gave Aeka a feeble smile.

"Please Aeka... whatever it is... let me help you... it's terrible not having anyone to fight with." She winked at her, and the princess actually managed a very small smile.

"I... I don't know what is wrong, Ryoko..." Aeka began, talking slowly. "But I do know that I would like to go home now." she finished in a whisper, and Ryoko wasted no time in helping the princess to stand.

"Tenchi, meet us back at the house. I'm going to teleport Aeka and I back home." Tenchi nodded and set off to find everyone else as the two women disappeared.

XXXXXX

"Now Aeka... what's wrong?" Ryoko asked. Aeka looked at Ryoko curiously, and for a moment it actually appeared that she was going to speak.

Don't _do it, Aeka. You know she'll only make the pain worse. Everyone makes the pain worse._ Aeka squeezed her eyes shut and winced.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She shrieked as she clamped her hands over her ears. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and the princess left them unchecked. Her body, once so young and vibrant was now small and vulnerable-looking, and Aeka's feeble form crumpled on the ground with no sound.

Ryoko watched in horror, and found that she had no idea how to soothe the violet-haired woman, or how to quell her rapidly flowing tears.

"Aeka..."

Ryoko knelt next to the princess, and gathered her up into her arms. Aeka allowed this for only a minute at the most, before she quickly pulled away and dashed to her room, mumbling incoherent phrases as she went.

--

The rest of the family arrived home shortly after, to find Ryoko sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. Tenchi hurried to her.

"Where's Aeka?" He asked quickly, concern evident.

"In her room," Ryoko began, voice low and even, "she wouldn't talk. Just covered her ears and screamed 'leave me alone' at herself."

A few feet away, an intrigued red-haired scientist let out a very long 'hmmmm...' before she dashed into her lab.

XXXXXX

"Stop hurting me... just go away..." Aeka whispered between her sobs. She watched as cut after cut was made on her arm.

_That won't stop me, Aeka. You know what you have to do... you know I'm right. No one here cares for you… not Tenchi, not Ryoko, not even Sasami._ Aeka stifled a sob, and the cuts became deeper.

"No... no... no... no... NO!!" Aeka screamed. Mere seconds later there was knocking at her door, and Tenchi's voice called to Aeka.

"Are you okay?! What's going on in there?!"

Silence.

"Aeka?!"

"I'm fine." Came a surprisingly calm voice.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I am. Please leave me alone now."

Inside of her room, Aeka was laying spread-eagle on the floor. Blood was beginning to pool beneath her forearms. Her beautiful eyes were closed, she was ready to die, and damnit, she wanted to do so in peace.

"Okay, Aeka."


	4. Lonely Moon Series Part Four Aeka's Pai...

Same disclaimers apply to this part as to the rest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tenchi Muyo gang.

**The Lonely Moon Series**  
_Part Four_

Tenchi went downstairs and sat next to Ryoko, who looked at him, worried.

"She says that she's fine," he said with a shrug. "what more can we do?"

Ryoko sighed and nodded. "I know... she won't talk at all. Tenchi, what possibly could be hurting her so much?"

"I have no idea, Ryoko. Maybe the answer lies in her past. No one really knows anything about that…except Sasami..." Tenchi's eyes lit up. "We should talk to her. I'm sure Sasami would have to know something!"

"I'd have to know something about what?" Sasami inquired, as she walked into the room, untying her apron and putting it over a nearby chair.

"Aeka's past." Ryoko supplied. "And why she's been so upset lately."

"I'm not sure... Aeka and I didn't do a whole lot together back on Jurai. Most of the time we were in our classes, you know. And when we weren't in classes, I'd usually be with my friends, and Aeka would be reading or walking in the gardens or something."

Tenchi sighed. "Oh well, thanks anyway, Sasami"

"I'm worried about her too." Sasami said, her usually cheerful face suddenly very serious. "She's been so strange lately."

XXXXXX

It had been several hours, and everyone had gone about their usual business. Ryoko had fallen asleep on her favorite rafter, a bottle of sake at her side, Tenchi was at the shrine, Noboyuki was working in his den, Sasami was playing with Ryo-Ouki, and Washu, as always, was in her lab. Life seemed almost normal in the Masaki home. But not for long.

Ryoko woke up quickly, and immediately felt that something was not right. She scanned all the visible areas of the house, before it hit her.

Aeka.

Ryoko quickly disappeared, then reappeared in front of the princess's bedroom door. Cautiously, she knocked.

"Aeka, you in there?" Ryoko called. All she could hear was the door opening and closing downstairs. Tenchi was back. She listened as Sasami and Tenchi spoke. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but they sounded cheerful enough.

Ryoko knocked again, harder this time.

"Aeka! Answer me or I'm busting this door down! I mean it!" Still no reply.

Ryoko braced herself and rammed the door. It broke open easily, and when Ryoko's eyes adjusted to the dark, the sight she saw almost made her wish to go blind.

"TENCHIIIII!! WASHUUU!!"

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, and a moment later Washu appeared in the doorway. Seeing Ryoko kneeled next to the prone form of Aeka, she rushed inside. Tenchi appeared moments later, Sasami right behind. As soon as Tenchi saw, he steered Sasami away.

"Sasami, no." Tenchi said, his voice just above a whisper.

"What? What's going on?!" Sasami questioned, alarm in her voice.

"We have to get her to the lab." Came Washu's urgent voice.

"Aeka? AEKA!!" Sasami shrieked as she tried to wrestle away from Tenchi.

"Sasami, no!" He shouted. Ryoko and Washu appeared, Ryoko carrying the limp form of the First Princess of Jurai. Tenchi held Sasami tight, his back to the procession. The blue haired princess peeked around Tenchi before he could stop her, and promptly burst into tears. She fell to her knees, sobs wracking her small form.

Tenchi knelt down next to Sasami, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't you let me go to her? She's my sister! I need to go to her!"

"Sasami. Sasami, look at me. She's going to be okay."

Sasami stared beseechingly into Tenchi's eyes.

"How do you know that?" She sniffled.

Tenchi smiled slightly. It was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, which were filled with the tears he refused to let fall.

"I just know."


End file.
